This disclosure relates to coated articles and methods for making the same and, more particularly, to coated articles having durable and/or scratch-resistant optical coatings on transparent substrates.
Cover articles are often used to protect critical devices within electronic products, to provide a user interface for input and/or display, and/or many other functions. Such products include mobile devices, such as smart phones, mp3 players, and computer tablets. Cover articles also include architectural articles, transportation articles (e.g., articles used in automotive applications, trains, aircraft, sea craft, etc.), appliance articles, or any article that requires some transparency, scratch-resistance, abrasion resistance, or a combination thereof. These applications often demand scratch-resistance and strong optical performance characteristics, in terms of maximum light transmittance and minimum reflectance. Furthermore, some cover applications require that the color exhibited or perceived, in reflection and/or transmittance, does not change appreciably as the viewing angle is changed. In display applications, this is because, if the color in reflection or transmission changes with viewing angle to an appreciable degree, the user of the product will perceive a change in color or brightness of the display, which can diminish the perceived quality of the display. In other applications, changes in color may negatively impact the aesthetic requirements or other functional requirements.
The optical performance of cover articles can be improved by using various anti-reflective coatings; however known anti-reflective coatings are susceptible to wear or abrasion. Such abrasion can compromise any optical performance improvements achieved by the anti-reflective coating. For example, optical filters are often made from multilayer coatings having differing refractive indices and made from optically transparent dielectric material (e.g., oxides, nitrides, and fluorides). Most of the typical oxides used for such optical filters are wide band-gap materials, which do not have the requisite mechanical properties, such as hardness, for use in mobile devices, architectural articles, transportation articles or appliance articles.
Abrasion damage can include reciprocating sliding contact from counter face objects (e.g., fingers). In addition, abrasion damage can generate heat, which can degrade chemical bonds in the film materials and cause flaking and other types of damage to the cover glass. Since abrasion damage is often experienced over a longer term than the single events that cause scratches, the coating materials experiencing abrasion damage can also oxidize, which can further degrades the durability of the coating.
Known anti-reflective coatings are also susceptible to scratch damage and, often, are even more susceptible to scratch damage than the underlying substrates on which such coatings are disposed. In some instances, a significant portion of such scratch damage includes microductile scratches, which typically include a single groove in a material having extended length and with depths in the range from about 100 nm to about 500 nm. Microductile scratches may be accompanied by other types of visible damage, such as sub-surface cracking, frictive cracking, chipping and/or wear. Evidence suggests that a majority of such scratches and other visible damage is caused by sharp contact that occurs in a single contact event. Once a significant scratch appears on the cover substrate, the appearance of the article is degraded since the scratch causes an increase in light scattering, which may cause significant reduction in brightness, clarity and contrast of images on the display. Significant scratches can also affect the accuracy and reliability of articles including touch sensitive displays. Single event scratch damage can be contrasted with abrasion damage. Single event scratch damage is not caused by multiple contact events, such as reciprocating sliding contact from hard counter face objects (e.g., sand, gravel and sandpaper), nor does it typically generate heat, which can degrade chemical bonds in the film materials and cause flaking and other types of damage. In addition, single event scratching typically does not cause oxidization or involve the same conditions that cause abrasion damage and therefore, the solutions often utilized to prevent abrasion damage may not also prevent scratches. Moreover, known scratch and abrasion damage solutions often compromise the optical properties.